creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VerminGoat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:VerminGoat page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 13:00, December 8, 2011 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) hello Person, you're needed on the chat by nothing, no one is happy right now I don't think. So here I am to say hello. why run when you can use your minds insanity to get out? (talk) 13:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) - 17:37, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion The content of your story was too vague to be fully comprehended by the readers. Please, amend your pasta with more detail and/or content before trying to repost it. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 07:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 10:12, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Appreciate the review on The Wicker House. Can't believe it took that long for anyone (myself included) to catch the "rites" error. When you mention the change of atmosphere, where specifically are you referring to? (I'm assuming after Wicker dies). Anyways, thanks again and glad you liked it! My other two stories Lights and The Soldier are (eventually) going to connect back to it, so check them out if you have the time. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:52, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Your Very Own Category With your tenth story posted, I think that makes you qualified to message an admin about getting your own user category on this wiki. Basically if you have 10 or more stories posted here that you're the author of, you're applicable to try and get you own user category pending admin approval. Best of luck. Feel free to message me if you're having trouble finding an admin. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:41, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Ohai derr Hey VG... I here to say that I'm all with you on how your story was done, it did it's thing pretty nicely, plus, you just went out of your way to actually write a legit type of story. What else can I say, some people are just unaware of themselves, eh... Also, can you check out some of my stuff? would appreciate. =]]]]] There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Re: Category I believe I looked over your stories when I messaged you last (and as they were posted), but I'll give it a read-over again after I'm done with uni for the day in a couple of hours and try to set up the category later tonight. Have a good one, I'll drop a line once the category is set up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:17, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :I just finished adding your category to the eleven stories you have posted on this wiki. Here is a link to your category page. Most authors write a quick one or two sentence blurb about themselves (that you can read here if you click on some of the authors on that page and are looking for examples). Have a good one. Sorry about the wait. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:44, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Permission Hi! I really enjoyed reading Moult. With your permission, I'd like to read it on my new YouTube channel. I agree to acknowledge you as the author and would like to put a link to your site in the description to further promote your work. If this is agreeable to you, please contact me here. Jagged Aingeal (talk) 18:00, December 28, 2019 (UTC)Thanx, Jagged Aingeal : Yeah, of course that's fine. VerminGoat (talk) 20:56, December 29, 2019 (UTC) More Permisson Hello again. I also really liked reading Idol Services. Mind if I record that one, too?